Computer system displays are used to present information to a system operator. In many applications, the information presented is time critical, e.g., air traffic control information. Some systems employ techniques to try and draw the operator's attention to the information, such as highlighting, blinking, color changes, etc. Typically, there is no automatic way of determining whether information on the display have been recognized by the system operator. Nor, is there any way of automatically returning a display to a normal presentation mode after the operator has recognized the information.